


Blind date

by FeedItToTheFish



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hiccup is totally a musician, I never write fluff so idk, enjoy pals!, is this fluff?, modern!AU, you can’t convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeedItToTheFish/pseuds/FeedItToTheFish
Summary: In which Hiccup is late.





	Blind date

Dimmed lights; reds, purples. Chocolate tones. Tonight the local bar had the atmosphere of a club, people raving and grinding in the space left where the tables had been pushed aside. The music was unfamiliar, some indie meets dubstep and whatever it was it was making Astrid cringe. She would have left by now if it wasn't for the fact that she was waiting for a blind date to arrive. 

She'd been warned that the poor soul was a procrastinator and was very often, very late. Astrid checked her watch and decided that an hour was pushing it but she'd wait a while longer. Entertaining herself with a few drinks, she glanced at the TV behind the counter every now and then so it didn't look like she was constantly turning around to watch the door (which she wasn't, really). The too-loud music stopped and there was a slight crackling over the surrounding speakers.

"Sorry I'm late." Astrid turned around, almost jumping, relieved for one second and feeling slightly embarrassed the next. The person wasn't talking to her. The ravers' cheered as a brunette man with lanky limbs and the most shocking olive eyes Astrid had ever seen stepped up onto the small stage that she had almost tripped over on the way in. Astrid could've sworn the man smiled at her, but with so many people in between them it was hard to tell for sure.

"Alright, put your socks back on, I'm here now." He said dryly, making himself comfortable behind an electronic keyboard and fixing his microphone into the stand. "I'm sure a lot of you know this song, but shut up. I want to sing it by myself." He started with a melancholy introduction on piano, and then started to sing.

And Astrid was impressed.

_Love’ll lead us, alright  
Love'll lead us, she will lead us_

She hadn't heard the song for a long time, an old favourite of hers. The man's voice was smooth and clear, and he was completely in key. Relaxed, confidant. It contrasted with his nasally speaking voice. Astrid sat up straight to get a better view and noticed that the man was looking right at her. He gave Astrid a quick nod before returning his eyes to the rest of his audience.

 _Can you hear the dolphins cry_  
Can you see the road rise up to meet us  
  
Astrid's lips relaxed into a slight grin, because maybe her date had turned up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have been part of the HTTYD fandom since the first movie came out but never posted anything! So have this lil drabble :) I needed something to break up the angst I’ve been writing, so it was refreshing for me at least! Hopefully you all like it too :)
> 
> I have two and a half chapters of a Modern!AU fic that I wrote not long after the release of the first movie, and it got pretty positive feedback over on FF . net, so lemmy know if you’d like to see it here too! Unfortunately I probably will never finish it because I started writing it without planning the chapters first :P
> 
> Have a great day everyone and thanks for reading!


End file.
